


Sam's Sunday Funday

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bullying, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Dean, Come Sharing, Counter Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bashing, Kinks, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: It's Sam's day of fun. Only, he doesn't get much fun when Dean's got something kind of blocking the rest of it.





	Sam's Sunday Funday

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add in a bully, (because why not!) who is perceived as homophobic. This character might continue to pop up throughout the series during the times Sam's at school. But don't worry though, Dean will teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

Dean laid in bed with Sam until he fell asleep. It was after 8:30, Sam must have over exerted himself, and tuckered out. When he knew that he was in a deep sleep, Dean got up quietly and changed into some clothes. Checking the salt lines at the windows and doorways and leaving to an all night adult sex shop. He knew he was breaking one of the rules, but dad’s not here to bitch him out.

Dean got inside his Impala and drove. Once he found the store he exited Baby with anxiety fluttering his stomach.

He walked through the doorway and a bell chimed.

“Hey there cutie pie.” A woman in her mid 30’s was running the counter. “What's a handsome fella like yourself doing in a place like this?”

“Just looking for something for one of my friends. His birthday party is tonight and me and a bunch of others had wanted to put together a gag gift.” Dean lied.

“Well that's just dandy, let me know if you need any help.” She smiles and sits back on the stool behind the counter.

‘Alright,’ Dean thought, 'cock rings cock rings ooh.’ they have a plethora in varying styles. One had a clip, one was a sleeve, others had three in the packaging, most of them vibrated, but the one that caught his attention was the one that came with a lock and key. “Perfect.” He said out loud. He grabbed that and went and looked at the vibrators and plugs.

It caught his eye, a big like Sam, beautiful black vibrating butt plug with a remote. Sam’s going to love this, or hate him, either way it’s going to be fun for Dean. He grabs that and just a regular one and the last item on his list is a ball gag.

Dean grabs a standard one and goes over to the counter to pay for his items.

“All set?”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean digs out his wallet and pays for the items.

When Dean got back to the apartment, he slipped into the bedroom to find Sam still asleep. Quickly he shed his clothes, pulled the thin sheet back slowly and crawled into bed. He knew he needed to be awake before Sam, which should be pretty easy.

 

~~~

 

Sam was having the most wonderful dream, something about having the normal life he has always dreamed of with no hunting, no monsters and for a brief moment, mom was there. He would run up to her and hug her, but she never hugged back, just patted his head and said ‘Sammy’. Then she’d turn to smoke and disappear when he’d hug her too tight.

All of a sudden, Dean’s standing there, with this smirk on his face. And suddenly he’s on his back on a bed with Dean sucking his cock. Sam moaned loudly and threaded his fingers through his blonde locks.

Slowly, Sam started coming back to consciousness. He felt a weight on him and a moan escaped from his mouth. Was his dream a reality?

Opening his eyes groggily, he was met with those green eyes he’s oh so familiar with. “Dean?” Sam questioned and rubbed his eyes, they fall closed from tiredness.

“Morning sleepy head. Sounded like you were having such a good dream.” The weight lifted but then was brought back down with a slap of skin and the sound of lube.

“Please tell me I’m still dreaming?”

“Nope, s’all reality, baby boy.” Dean leaned down and caught his brother’s lips. Sam pushed him lightly.

“I have morning breath.” Sam opens his eyes.

“Doesn’t bother me.” Dean smiles and lifts off then back down. Both moaning.

“Are we really going to explore some of our kinks?” Sam grins and lazily grabs onto Dean’s hips for assistants.

“You know it, today, it’s all you baby.” Dean straightens out and starts bouncing on his brother. Gaining speed a little at a time.

“Fuck yea Dean! Feels so fucking good, wish I could wake up to this every morning.” Sam says with little moans in between.

“Your wish is my command- fuckin’ shit!” Sam grins wider assuming he hit his prostate. Sam starts to meet Dean halfway, chasing an orgasm that just seems to not show up at all. No matter how much he wills his body to give in to the release and fill Dean, it just won’t.

Fully awake now, Sam groans. “Don’t tell me you fucking did it.”

“Did- fuck- did what?” Dean pants with a grin on his face.

“You fucking asshole.”

“That’s right Sammy.” A couple thrusts of Sam’s cock hitting Dean’s prostate and he was cumming all over the smaller ones chest and stomach. “Fuck, yes!” Dean sits on Sam a bit then gets up to show Sam his prize.

The first thing he notices is the lock on it. “DEAN!” Sam shouts and tackles him. “Give me the key!” Pins his wrists above his head and straddles his stomach. “Now!” But he just giggles.

“Now now Sammy. I thought this is what you wanted?” A coy smile on Dean’s face.

“I wasn’t thinking you’d go and actually do it! Key!”

“No. I’ve hidden it, and only I know where I’ve put it.” He smiles and Sam’s grip on his wrists is getting tighter.

“And how long do I keep this on for?”

“Till the end of the day.” Sam loosens and stands up. His arousal still there, but only half hard.

“Just so you know, I’m so getting you back tomorrow.” Sam glares at his big brother.

“Threat or a promise?” Dean sits up and licks his lips. Sam continues to glare at him as he backs out of the bedroom. A door slammed and he figured he was going to take a shower. A bigger grin plastered.

He gets up and goes to grab the regular plug and shove it up his ass, to keep everything nice and loose and ready.

 

~~~

 

Sam got out of the shower and rummaged through his dresser for something to wear. After he found an outfit for the day, he went to his nightstand drawer for his lock pick kit. He knew it had to be somewhere in here, it was the last place he had put it.

“What’s wrong Sammy?” Dean says leaning in the doorway. “You lookin’ a bit frazzled.”

“You took my kit didn’t you?” Sam straightens and put his hands on his hips.

Dean dramatically places a hand over his chest and exaggerates an offended look. “Whaaat, me? No.” He waves a hand dismissively and smirks. “C’mon get dressed I want you to come with me to the store.”

“Dean, I am _not_ going with this!” Sam gestures to his still hard cock with both hands.

“Right, shoulda probably bought a cock cage.” Dean smirks wider when Sam’s face got dark with blush. “Some other time, just throw on one of your baggy sweatshirts and let’s go.” He leaves Sam to get dressed.

“Fucking prick.” He mutters but puts his clothes on, finding a rather ratty, baggy pullover.

 

~~~

 

Sam has glued himself to the passenger door on the way to the store. The window rolled down, both arms crossed on the door and head resting on them. His boner had disappeared and he didn’t need one popping up before they walked out in public.

“So Sammy, got any ideas for meals this week?” Dean asks looking his way then back to the road. “I could make something healthy for you if you’d like.”

“You’d do that for me?” Sam then looks at him.

“Yea, of course.” He chuckles and ruffles his baby brother’s hair. Sam blushes a little and smiles, hiding his face. “Now, any ideas?”

“Well, I did see something in a magazine at the mini mart last month.” Sam pauses and loosens himself from the door a little.

“Yea?”

“A couple things actually.” He bites his lip. “One of them you might like but I don’t know.”

“Out with it, sounds like you’re hiding a secret.”

“Keep in mind, the pictures made it look really good.”

“The suspense is killing me here.” Dean turns the wheel and they are pulling into the supermarket's parking lot.

“Maple Salmon or a Black Bean Veggie Burger.”

“The maple salmon sounds good, but I dunno ‘bout that veggie burger. I feel like I’d be cheating on a regular burger with that.”

“I thought you’d want to try that, oh well. But I wrote down the ingredients and preparations for it and brought it with cause I really wanted to try it. I just wasn’t sure if Dad would have wanted you to cook it while he was there, so.” Dean pulled into a spot and turned the key.

“Sounds like a plan.” He smiles and cups Sam’s face. Sam gets out of the car, because PDA. Dean follows and makes sure that all of his precious doors are locked.

They walk side by side up to the entrance, Sam’s hands hidden in the sleeves and Dean’s in his jacket pockets.

Just as they get up to the archway Sam tenses immediately and switches to stand on the other side.

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean stops to look at him.

“S’nothing.”

“Hey look it’s Twinkerbell!” A kid shouts and a few other kids giggle as their leader had called out Sam.

“Sam, who’s that?” Anger boiling in his veins.

“It’s nobody, let’s just get inside.” Sam’s voice is small and he put his hood up. Dean grips his arm. “Dean, I’m serious, don’t worry about it.”

“No, that boy is calling my kid brother Twinkerbell, I’m going to worry. Who, is, he?”

“That’s Clive, the one I got sent to the office with 2 weeks ago.”

“So that’s the dick who pulled a knife on my Sammy.” Dean turns around to get a good look at the kid. He looks like someone who was raised with ass backwards parents.

“Aww, Twinkerbell, is that your boyfriend, Peter Pansy?”

“That tears it!” Dean storms towards the group but Sam drags him back with surprising strength for his frame. He was just starting to gain some muscle and was slightly taller Dean. Training has some benefits.

“Dean! Stop!” The group had started laughing at the pair as Dean’s jaw sporadically clenches, neck turning red.

“You wanna run by that by me again, pigeon-livered blubber guts?” Dean rips Sam off him and gets into the bully’s face.

“Oooh is the geek gonna have his boyfriend fight his battle for him?” Clive teases.

“You know, if you ran like your mouth, you’d be in good shape."

"Oh I get it, because I'm fat. Well Prince Charming, you and Fagerella would make such a cute couple."

Dean has the guy by the front of his t-shirt. "Don't you _ever_ call my brother a fag!" He's nose to nose with the guy. "If I hear that you continued to torment my brother, let’s just say, my knives would be very happy to carve the fat and stupidity outta you. Do I make myself clear?” Sam’s pulling on his arm again, Dean doesn’t blink, waiting for a confirmation. Clive gulps but doesn’t move or say anything. “You’re not fat, just full of shit.”

“Dean! Let’s go!” He turned around grabbing Sam by the collar of his sweatshirt.

“See you at school twinkerbell!” Clive gains some composure to reply. Dean looks back and gives the ‘I got my eyes on you’ with two fingers at his eyes then pointing at Clive.

When they got into the store, Sam grabs a cart and fast walks to the freezer section at the back.

“I’m gonna kill’em.” Dean mutters angrily.

“I know you will.” Sam responds and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean could feel him trembling.

“Sammy? Shit, I’m sorry.”

“I’ve tried to stop him, I really have, but his groupies are always around him and make it 6 against 1. They tackle me and I can’t get any ground to fight back.” At hearing Sam’s confession, Dean’s arms tighten like a vice.

“It’ll be alright, I’m gonna take care of it.”

“Just don’t literally kill him.” Sam whispers.

“No promises.” Dean pulls Sam back with his hands around his face. “Gotta protect my Sammy, right?” Sam smiles and wipes his nose on his sleeve. “Who’s the best brother ever?”

“You’re my only brother.”

“That’s right. Now let’s get this shopping trip done and get back home. Huh?”

“Okay.” Sam gives Dean another quick hug and they begin hunting for food.

 

If shopping with your brother was going to be normal, then guess again. Sam was in charge of pushing the cart while Dean went off getting the things he had in mind. For being a Sunday morning the store was pretty packed. Dean probably assumed that when people get done with church they go to the store.

So when crowded aisles seemed impossible to get through with Dean beside him, he would get as close as he could to Sam’s backside. If it wasn’t for the hoodie, his boner would have been completely noticeable.

“Dean.” Sam exasperates. “Are we almost done?”

“Just a few more things then we can go.” Sam sighs dramatically, the only thing he’s hoping for is that Clive isn’t out there anymore. They’ve been in the store for about an hour and a half, so he should have gone home by now. “Sam if you want, you can go sit in the car.” He digs in his pockets and hands him the keys.

“But what if he’s still out there.” Sam looks at him.

“It’s a public place with people coming in and out. I don’t think he’ll try anything that stupid.” Sam gives him the ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ look with his head tilted a bit.

“He tackled me out where the football team was having their practice, in plain sight, I don’t want to take my chances.”

“You know, one of these days you’re gonna have to fight back and get him so he doesn’t bother you anymore.” Dean takes the keys back and pushes the cart to the last items they needed and got in line at the checkout.

Dean was right, Sam really needed to do something to get him to stop, but he doesn’t want anything that could damage his permanent record. Colleges would probably second guess their choice if they saw, ‘Sam Winchester pulled a knife on another student, stabbing him in the hand and cutting his stomach.’ Yea that would look so good for him.

“You’re right. Just gonna have to train harder.”

The groceries were paid for and were pushed out to the car with the cart. Unloaded into the trunk and back to the apartment they went.

 

~~~

 

The last of the groceries were put away and Dean was making them something to eat. Sam bent over to put the milk away and he could feel someone behind him. There was only two people in the apartment, they checked if the place was haunted, so it couldn’t be a spirit.

Sam stood up and closed the fridge. Hands were on his hips and a body was pressed behind him. He jumped when the being spoke.

“Sammy, the pot pies are in the oven, plenty of time to fuck!” Dean growled next to his ear.

“Dean, do we really have to?” Dean bites his neck in response. “I thought we talked about not marking me!” Sam pushes him off and turns to face him. “How am I supposed to hide this?”

“Could put a band-aid over it.” Dean chuckles.

“That’s not funny.”

“Then wear it proudly.”

“Yea that’ll go over well when Clive surrounds me.”

“I’ll go to the drug store later and pick up some make-up.”

“I have gym class at the end of day, it’ll just sweat right off.”

“Then I don’t know what to tell you.” Dean says leaning against the peninsula in the kitchen. “But while lunch is in the oven, let’s get busy ourselves.”

“I can’t believe you’re thinking about sex right now.”

“And I can’t believe you’re being such a prude right now. Especially with a cock ring around his cock and balls.” Sam looks down, face obviously darkening from blush.

“I’m not a prude.” He mutters.

“Then prove it.” Dean side smirks, arms crossed over his chest. “If you can make me cum twice before the oven goes off, then I’ll have mercy on you and take it off early.” Sam perks up at that.

“This isn’t one of your deviant tricks is it?” Sam questions. “Like, where you get to have two climaxes and I get nothing in return just so you have me work hard to get you off? Nothing like that?”

“Nope, no tricks, nothing.”

“Then strip out of your clothes. Gonna christen the kitchen.”

“Oooh Sammy, gettin’ all tingly with you taking control like that.” But Dean happily obliges Sam’s sinful request.

“Sit your ass on the counter and wait there.” Dean jumps on the surface and kicks his legs back and forth while he waited.

Sam returned, naked, practically purple dick drooling pre-cum with lube in hand. Dean automatically lays down and spreads his legs like it’s second nature. Sam stops dead in his tracks, breath hitched and eyes wide.

“Like what you see?” Sam had no idea Dean had a butt plug, or even thought of using one. “Said I’d want you anytime anywhere. Just ready for that cock of yours.” Sam seems to forget the lube all together and rubs the pre-cum all over his shaft. His free hand going to the base of the plug.

“You were serious about this stuff.” Sam pulls it out slowly just to watch Dean’s rim hug and flutter around it. When it finally came out he set it on the counter. Then to surprise Dean, he plunged right in.

“Oh fuck!” Dean’s hands grip the edge of the surface and he bangs the back of his head. “Warn a guy.” He pants.

“Nah. Didn’t have time to slowly make my way in. See, I only have 20 minutes.” Sam smirks, pulling out and making his way back home, hard. Sam’s right hand goes to Dean cock and he begins to leisurely stroke up and down the shaft. Sam knows where Dean’s the most sensitive. Number one is his slit, number two is his nipples and number three is his hips. Which is really weird, who would think they’d be sensitive in the hips?

Sam’s thumb starts to toy with the slit, lightly rubbing over it just to hear his older brother whimper and clench around him. He wishes he could cum so bad. Hopefully if he succeeds at doing this, he will get to.

Another benefit to being a little taller than Dean, he can stretch over him and not have any problems like before.

Dean thought he was going to kiss him and closed his eyes. He did not expect him to latch his mouth on one of his nipples. Sam smiles around the bud because Dean’s trying to get some kind of sound out his throat. He lightly uses his teeth and tugs a bit. Finally getting a noise from his brother.

Sam’s free hand was busy raking lightly over his hips. Using everything to Dean’s advantage. He assumes Dean’s toes are curling so bad that they’ll nearly snap off. And just like clock work, Dean cums with a shout.

“Wow Dean, I think that’s the quickest you’ve cum.” Sam says.

“Not fair you used my weaknesses against me.” He pants.

“Five minutes, took you five minutes.” Sam chuckles but impressed. “So glad I was the one to do that.”

“Fuck, off.” Dean groans and covers his face.

Sam pulls out and shoves back in. A punched gasp leaving Dean. “Like this, big brother?” Sam asks all innocent like.

“Goddammit Sammy.” Sam puts his hands under Dean’s knees and pushes them down so his hips rise for a better position to fuck with. Sam starts out slow, making sure not to over do anything. But soon Dean’s panting and dick twitching in interest. “Harder.”

“Yes, big brother.”

Dean groans again at the tone of Sam’s voice when he said that. Sam gradually picks up speed and eventually his angled thrusts were getting somewhere with Dean. His dick beginning to blush and oozing pre-cum.

“That’s it big brother. I’m the only one that gets to see you like this. I only make you feel this good!” Sam gets a little carried away and pounds into Dean a little too hard. Hands gripping too tightly onto his hips. Which Dean doesn’t seem to mind.

“Fuck Sammy! That’s-that’s right- _shit_ \- only you!” Dean gasps and pulls Sam down for a rough and rather sloppy kiss. One of Sam’s hands goes to the drooling cock and pumps it to his rhythm. Thumps grazing over the slit once again. Dean broke the kiss to moan loudly and thread his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Fuck Dean, I wish I could cum right now! Fill you up nice and good, so good that it’ll be dripping when I pull out.” Sam moans. “Then I’d eat you out just to get you all hard again and itching to cum for a third time.”

“ _Aagghh!_ Sam, fuck!” One last swipe over the slit and brush of his prostate with his cock and Dean cums. Full body shaking, breath being held as he rides this one out.

Sam leans back up and licks his hand that has Dean’s cum on it. “What do you say big brother? Gotta let the pot pies cool when they come out right?”

“Jus-just gimme 5 minutes, I think my whole body just went numb from that last one.”

“Well, you got 2 minutes till the timer goes off.” Sam then smiles in realization. “I won!” He whispers.

“But you cheated.”

“You didn’t set up specific rules, so therefore this,” Gesturing the cock ring, “gets to come off.” Dean grumbles.

“Key’s in the inside pocket of my leather jacket.” Sam scurries to go grab it but doesn’t unlock it until he’s back by Dean. Who still hasn’t moved.

“Stay right where you are.” The timer beeps and Sam grabs a pot holder and pulls out the pot pies, shutting the oven off and taking the two steps back in front of his brother. Dean’s heels are resting on the drawer handles, ass on full display. “This is going to be so good, I promise.”

“Just get on with it.” Sam shoves just the tip in. Dean gasps at the intrusion and sensitivity. He takes the key and unlocks the thing keeping him from cumming. The cock ring hadn’t even hit the floor when Sam shoved all the way in and came. Gripping onto whatever he could of Dean until he was finished. “Mmm Sammy.”

Sam gets his breathing back to normal and pulls out. Immediately going to his knees and gawking at his cum spilling out of his brother’s hole.

“God Dean.” Sam licks a stripe and delves his tongue into the abyss. Licking what he could and listening to the sounds Dean’s making. They’ve discussed this but never really put it into action. Dean thought it was kinda gross but Sam really wanted to do it. Judging by the high pitched whimpering and whining, Dean would probably love to be rimmed again.

“Fuck Sam, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Dean’s hand grips onto Sam’s hair tightly which in turn causes Sam to moan. Sam starts to get sloppy with it and uses teeth a bit and Dean only grips tighter on the locks. Which again makes Sam moan. Dean, in his lust filled haze, takes note that his baby boy loves having his hair pulled. He makes sure to remember that for sometime this week. “Sam, don’t swallow any of that cum.” Dean grits. Sam moans in understanding and lets up.

He stands and is about to kiss Dean when Dean’s hand shoves him down on his cock. Which is completely hard again. Dean’s cock makes it to the back of Sam’s throat. Sam gags and flutters his throat and Dean cums for a third time that mid day. Then Dean drags Sam in for another sloppy kiss.

Swapping both of each others cum back and forth until nothing is left.

“You did so good, baby boy.” Dean says after they broke away.

“Thanks big brother.” Sam says again in that tone.

“You, are going to be the death of me.” He smirks as Sam backs off to help Dean off the counter.

“You as well.”

“Let’s eat lunch and maybe afterwards, you let me return the favor?”

Sam stares at Dean a bit, he grins. “We’ll see.”


End file.
